Two lonely souls
by Apolonia86
Summary: After years of loneliness and being abandoned, ChiChi met a man that changed the course of her life, and for the first time in her life she found love. What is going to happen with these two?


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and it's characters are not mine.

AN: Well, this is my first attempt of a multi-chaptered story, and I've been thinking in this couple for a while now... I know it's bizarre, but hey... love is a bizarre thing itself, huh? Well... hope you bare with my grammar mistakes and all that, English is not my main language, if you find mistakes in the writing please, please, let me know!

* * *

**Chapter One: Cook and train**

It's been three years since her husband has left her, all alone, to train that toddler instead of staying with her. He promised her, in front of an altar, he would be with her till death do them apart.

He had lied.

But, after all this years, after trying to keep her promise too, she had lied too.

In front of the same altar, thirty somewhat years ago, she promised him in front of everybody she would be faithful and caring.

And she had lied.

It all happened so fast, she didn't even realize that she was walking in the path of infidelity when she met him casually on the woods.

That had been two years and a half ago. She had mourned lots of times for the absence of his husband, all those periods lasting years until he came back. This, instead, was the first time her mourning lasted so little. All thanks to a man she had never met before.

* * *

That morning she finished having her washing on the line, and decided it was time to fresh her mind. She went out for a walk.

She didn't know how long she would walk, or what she would do, or if she was going to come back. She just needed time for her, time to think, and time to be alone for real.

It was seven in the morning, she was wearing her hair bunned as she always had, her best Chinese-like dress, a pair of flat shoes, and was walking aimlessly.

Two hours walking, fifty miles away from her house; her pace was slow but her mind was running at a breakneck speed. She sat on a stone in front of a lake, she sat there with her head hanging and looking absently at the fish crossing underneath the transparent water.

Goku liked it when she cooked fish for him. He always told her the best smoked fish he ever tried was made by her.

"Goku..." she said to herself, looking down at her hands.

They started to show some wrinkles, she was getting old. Was that why Goku decided to leave her six months ago? Was Goku tired of her because her years were starting to show?

A lock of hair fell from her forehead, it was jet black yet it had some grey in it. She removed her sight from her hands to put it on the hair falling in front of her eyes. Her eyes began to water. "Is this why you keep leaving me?" she shouted to anybody as she stood up.

She disarmed her bun, and let her hair run freely though her back. It was longer than she remembered, it nearly touched her rear. "I loved you!" she shouted again as tears made their way down her cheeks.

It's been years since she trained herself, she wasn't out of shape just because she had something to do on a daily basis; but since Gohan was born she stopped making progress in her martial arts skills. Then Goten wanted to spar, and she started again working herself to while away the time. And her son became a revel. How it broke her heart, she had no words for it. She remembered looking at her son in disbelief, kneeling in the grass and crying until she could no longer speak.

She remembered that was the last time she trained.

Now her youngest son was living in the city, her oldest son was happily married with a beautiful daughter, and her husband was somewhere in another country training an unknown toddler instead of living the rest of the peaceful years with her.

She unbuttoned her dress, and threw it on the rock she was sitting on. She stood there, in front of that lake, wearing her flat shoes, a purple t-shirt that left anything to the imagination, and yellow trousers, balling her hands in fists and crying without being able to stop the rivers of salt water framing her cheeks.

She started kicking and punching an invisible enemy, releasing cries of anger and frustration, wearing herself out completely. She jumped, spun, kicked and punched and adversary she didn't want to recognize as the face of her husband. She felt betrayed, she felt alone, and even if she wanted to kill him by punching him, she knew she was not able to do so because she was neither the stronger warrior in the universe nor he was there in front of her.

She yelled again, and stood there, perspiring and breathing heavily with her jaw clenched staring at the crowns of the trees. She closed her eyes shut, and looked for energy inside of her soul, a light in her heart that could help her not to keep swallowing herself into darkness. She kept looking for that light, her eyes still shut, and she started to feel a warmth around her body. She worked harder; she kept looking inside her soul, and without knowing it her body started shining even more. She opened her hands and clasped them together, feeling the hot power increasing in the middle of her palms. ChiChi felt she was burning her own hands so she began to separate them without opening her eyes. She could swear there were two suns shining brightly now, one from the sky, the other from her hands.

This was the first time she tried to use her ki, and it had worked better than she thought.

She dared to open her eyes, and she saw the ball of ki in between her hands. The tears stopped as the ball shone even more brightly, and she felt her hair rose up from her back with the mere force of her inner energy. She broke up in a big smile, looking at her hands and the ki she had gathered. ChiChi closed her eyes again, concentrating herself to gather even more energy from her insides. Her hands were incredibly hot, but the heat moved from inside her palms through her veins, and she felt the energy flow where she wanted. She remembered when Videl told her what she did to fly and be able to feel ki, and she tried to follow her daughter-in-law's explanation. She moved her energy down to the soles of her feet, and she felt her heels rise in the air and leave the grass bellow her; she frowned a bit when she found it was so hard to keep that amount of energy for just levitating, and she spread her senses all over the glade around her.

She opened her eyes in fear, and she fell on her buttocks from the three inches she had reached raising herself up. She moved her head from side to side, panicking and feeling utterly unprotected.

Why in the name of God did she decide to go to the woods and try to train alone?

Someone was watching her. And she did not knew why, who, or since when.

She heard someone snorting, and looked up to a tree where she saw a man standing up and readying himself to jump to the ground.

She knew his face, but from where?

"I didn't know you were a fighter, Son ChiChi." He said, looking at her with a smug smile on his face.

Her frown deepened. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked, astonished for the rude vocabulary she had just used.

The tall man was now in front of her, walking to her just to be at mere inches from her fallen body. "Is that how you speak to your sons? I thought you were very strict with their studies... pretty ironic, huh?" he said with that smirk plastered on his face.

ChiChi's cheeks were scarlet red and she darted some daggers to him with her eyes. He reached out his hand, offering it to ChiChi for her to stand up. "Juunana-gou." He said, answering the question the black-haired woman was asking herself.

She took his hand with hesitation. _Juunana-gou..._ she thought for herself; and then it hit her. Those eyes, those features on his face, his name; he was a Jinzouningen, like Kuririn's wife... he was Juuhachi-gou's brother.

"Why were you spying on me?" She asked after dusting her trousers.

The slender man looked at her, pretty impressed for her strong character. There was no doubt, if she was not strong enough physically to meet Son Goku, she needed to have spirits, and it seemed she had.

"Actually, the question should be... why were you meddling in my property?" he asked her, just to annoy her.

And it worked.

ChiChi fumed, forgetting about the fear she felt when her senses caught his presence. "This place is a public forest, what the hell do you mean?" she said, raising her voice.

Juunana-gou just smiled at her. "Hey, no problem. I live there," he said, pointing to her right, and it was then when she saw a pretty small and poor cottage in the middle of the mountains. She blushed embarrassed, realizing the real intruder was her and not him. "Son ChiChi," she said, and stopped dead in her tracks, noting he had already mentioned her name a while ago.

He just nodded, still smiling at her. "Remember, I was made to destroy your dear hubby." He reminded her.

She looked at him in shock, and after some uncomfortable silent seconds, he burst out laughing. "Come on, it's been almost ten years, I'm not interested in killing Son anymore." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Is this the first time you tried to fly by yourself?" he asked her in askance. She lowered her head and nodded almost imperceptibly. He stared at her blushed cheeks, at her sweated breasts raising and falling from her heavy breaths, and for the first time in the whole hour he was watching her, he realized how sexy she was.

He shook his head, "it shows," he said, trying to change the subject on his own mind. What was he thinking? Son Goku's wife being sexy? She was known to be a harpy bitch, and he thought for a moment she was sexy? And with that her eyes sparkled with ire, she looked at him venomously. "I'm a mother, and a housewife, I was just..." she wavered a little, "bored, that's why I was trying to learn this vandal activity." And hmped raising her nose in the air.

Juunana-gou studied her, for some reason he knew she was lying. "So... bored, huh?" and started walking towards her. She froze, without knowing what to do. "You are not a fighter, not anymore at least," he stated, amused at her queasiness, so he dared to step even closer. He brushed his hand to put her hair behind her ear, while he continued with her thoughts in a low voice, more to himself than for her. "If you are a wife, and a mother... where are your children and your husband?" he asked flatly, moving away from her.

She stared at him fixedly, disgusted and shocked. What was she going to answer? She hadn't babysat her children for years, they were adults living in their own places now... and as for her husband, he was never around anyway.

"Don't worry, I don't care anyway." He interrupted her thoughts. "Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

ChiChi looked from her trembling hands to his inquiring eyes, she was hungry indeed. She nodded, realizing this man had something in him that made her fall silent; probably the first person able to do so.

"Well... I mostly like being alone, because there is no interesting person around here, but now you are here, and you are alone, how about being alone together?" he asked, a little surprised for being so friendly in spite of hating humans so much.

But what was different with this skinny, bad-tempered human woman? A woman on her fifties with nothing more interesting to do than ridicule herself for not knowing how to manage something as simple as to fly with her own ki. A simple woman married with the strongest warrior in the known universe.

And with that, even as strange as it was for him and her, she accepted his invitation; and both went to the cottage walking in silence.

* * *

She had her silky robe on her, the cold breeze tilting her nipples and making her shiver in spite of herself. She looked and her king-sized bed, and he was there. His black hair scattered all over the pillow, his muscular torso uncovered, and his face more peaceful than she had ever seen it. She felt guilty, and dirty, and a betrayer; but she felt complete. For the first time in thirty years of marriage, she felt a real woman.

_What did I do?_ she thought for herself, looking at the man who had become her lover two years and a half ago.

He stirred in his dreams, as if he knew she was thinking in the same thing he asked her not to think. But he was still asleep. Thanks god, because she hated crying in front of him, in front of anybody.

ChiChi sat in front of her dressing table and started combing her hair to make her usual bun-style. "Don't," she heard him saying, and turned around. He was awake, looking at her. "I like your hair down," he told her, smiling lopsided.

She moved in her chair to look at him directly. "Good morning to you too," she answered, a sad smile on her face; this made him frown as he saw a single tear on her right cheek. "If you cry you won't have him back to you, or loving you. Stop this, ChiChi."

She bowed her head, and stood up slowly clenching her hands into fists. "You won't understand," she said softly.

He sat up on the bed, covering his lower body with the sheets, "Why?" he asked.

"Because you have not been devoted to a person for three decades, sacrificing your own happiness to see your family content." She said, raising her eyes with fire on them. That made him smile, he loved her more when she had that assassin sparkle on her look, that fire that make her worthy of the strongest warrior on the universe. How foolish of him for not being with his wife, how lucky him he was never around.

"No," he told her, and she stared at him in shock. "But you won't understand what is it not to have any memory, to loose the only person you have known as family for a runt bald man, and to have no aim in your life at all." He stated, seriously now.

"You are right, I'm sorry." She said sitting on the bed next to him, pulling her legs up to her chest and bracing herself in a fetal position. He moved a hand to her shoulder, and traced some tender kisses on her neck and nape. She closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure at his soft ministrations.

He unbelted the robe, and lied her on the bed. She opened her eyes astonished for his energy. "Wasn't enough with yesterday night?" she asked him, shocked. He chuckled, and started groping her breasts. "With you..." he said lowering his head to the source of his attention, "never is enough." And started sucking her right bosom, making her shiver and moan in pleasure. He slid his left hand down her belly as he felt one of her hands run up his lower back. Soon enough his hand was on her hip, and she emulated him timidly.

He was surprised that after all this time spending nights of sex with her, their foreplay was always shy. But this time it was different, he saw her blushing as hard as she could, but she moved him to be in top of him, straddling with her robe opened and her breasts exposed for him. He made a little pout for not having his toy in his mouth anymore, but his hands moved to her head to make her look at him in the eye. She smiled, reaching down to kiss him in the mouth, shyly at first, wildly after some seconds. That's what he loved from her; she was wild, sexy, daring when she had no boundaries. She continued kissing his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his abdomen, his groin. He closed his eyes shut when he felt her mouth near his manhood, now erect and hard as it could get. He kept massaging her head, moaning while her breath caressed his pubic hair, the tip of his erection, his scrotum. She liked making him suffer, like a payback for making her so vulnerable and making her feel so guilty when she could rationalize she was cheating his husband.

"Go on..." he pleaded, and thought he felt her smile before introducing all his length in her mouth, making him gasp in pleasure with the softness of her tongue roaming all over his manhood.

He moved his hands down her waist, making her ministrations stop. He opened his eyes, frustrated and sad, until he saw her adjusting on top of him, moving the silky fabric of her robe through his calves to impale herself bluntly in his erection. He opened his eyes and smirked at her while she kept the pace of her riding increasing.

Good, he was grateful he trained her after the first time they met. She was a lioness, she was definitely a goddess, and Son Goku could be the strongest one, but he did not know what he was loosing.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked in horror.

He turned his head with and outraged look on his features, "cooking your lunch, you moron." He answered sharply.

"Well, it seems you are cooking this for a dog, not for a person." She answered wrinkling her nose at the smell.

He grunted and looked at her. "Do you know how to make it better?" he asked her, wanting to humiliate her.

"Let me show you how it's done." She said, standing up from her chair and grabbing the spoon he was holding. She started mixing what was inside the pan, and added some vegetables and a piece of meat, some pepper, rosemary, paprika, and a little of this and that. He watched her skillful hands not leaving the stove, and was surprised at how handy she was with the art of cooking. In twenty minutes she fixed the disaster, served the plates on the table, and started eating without waiting for him.

He swallowed the food as he swallowed his words. Her food was delicious. "Ehm..." he started.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"It's good." He said, not giving her the credit.

"I did what I could, your cooking skills is not so trained." She snorted.

He hissed, "Well... we can make a deal, if you want." He offered.

She kept eating but raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" she said while chewing a bite.

"You teach me how to cook, and I teach you how to fight." He said.

She doubted a bit, and answered before thinking. "Deal."

* * *

She was having her hands on the bars of the headboards of her bed, his hands were gripped firmly on her hips, and he was thrusting himself as hard as they both could handle. "More," she pleaded, bowing her head while he was entering inside of her from behind.

He made her forget her sorrows; she made him forget his loneliness.

"More," she shouted, and he obeyed, thrusting himself harder and faster in her.

After a while, both collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping for air, looking at the sun rising on the window.

"Do you think he would come today?" she asked him.

"No," he answered, as sincere as he could.

She turned herself in his embrace and smiled at him. "Are you going to cook for me today?"

He smirked, "are you going to spar with me today?" he answered asking.

She just nodded.

This was becoming so dangerous.


End file.
